Home
by SISbabyy
Summary: Everyone is off to college. Lucas and Brooke, Nathan and Haley, and now Peyton. But for some reason she just can’t bring herself to tell her friends where she’s going. What is she hiding? Who is there waiting for her? Will she feel out of place, or will s


**A/N: **I felt deprived after watching One Tree Hill today and how the season ended. So what should I do? Write a one shot of course! I hope you like it and don't forget to drop a review at the end!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other then this story.

"Home"

Summary: Everyone is off to college. Lucas and Brooke, Nathan and Haley, and now Peyton. But for some reason she just can't bring herself to tell her friends where she's going. What is she hiding? Who is there waiting for her? Will she feel out of place, or will she finally, feel like this is where she belongs?

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home. _

_Daughtry__-Home_

Peyton Sawyer stood in the middle of the airport admiring all the busy people rushing by. It was time for a change. It was time for her to fly away from her nest so to say. She didn't understand why people had to go to college other than to make money and get jobs. Of course at first she didn't even think she was going to college, but after re-thinking it and finding the perfect place to go, she knew she couldn't turn it down.

So here she was, standing in an airport with her friends surrounding her all talking about their college's and how they are going to keep in touch. It was weird how the couples overcame so many hardships and how they were standing here with each other right now.

Nathan and Haley had gotten through marital problems, a car accident, gambling, a musical career, a wild sister, and so much more. But here they stood, together. Always and forever. She always thought that their saying was cheesy and didn't really mean anything. But even when she thought it was cheesy and useless, they always proved her wrong. That saying fitted them so well that Peyton eventually became jealous when she realized it. It wasn't a mean jealousy, just a longing for love kind. She was missing something in her heart and she couldn't figure out what.

And then there were Lucas and Brooke. They had survived it all. Heartbreaks, cheating, breaking up, getting back together, grieving, having herself being in some of their problems but look at them now, standing together so in love and so ready to begin their future together. Peyton was jealous of them too, how could she not be? She felt like all these couples overcame tough obstacles when really all she was doing was having short-lasting relationships with guys.

She wanted a real, steady, meaningful relationship. She would do anything to get it and anything to keep it. But as she looked around at her friends, she knew that this was how it was supposed to be. There would always be Nathan and Haley and Lucas and Brooke. Maybe she realized that while she was dating Lucas. They were dating their senior year until the very last month when she could see the looks Lucas and Brooke were giving each other. And after that, she knew there would be no competition. There was nothing she could do or say to break them up.

It didn't matter if she was professing her love for Lucas right in front of Brooke, what they had was special, and it really would always be there. It would be in the middle of her and Lucas and it would be in the middle of her and Brooke. She missed Brooke so much when she was dating Lucas and when Brooke was dating Lucas and whenever they were fighting. She just felt like things should have gone back to the way they were, before Lucas came into the picture. She often wondered what would have happened if Lucas never came between them. Would she and Brooke still have a strong friendship?

Sometimes the answer would yes, and sometimes no. She would think yes because she wouldn't have cheated with her boyfriend and messed a lot of things up a couple of times but then she thinks no because if it hadn't of been Lucas, it could have been any other guy. She knew that eventually they would have a falling out. And maybe it was better that it was in high school so they could get over it faster and move on, to still keep in touch.

And that's how it was. After the looks were exchanged, they were getting their friendship back, and talking more and just being together more. Peyton knew it was time. So, she broke it off with him. Well, more like they broke it off together. They both came in at the same time and declared the break up. At first she was sad, but then she grew happy, knowing that both of her friends were happy together. Maybe that's all she wanted all along. To just see her friends happy. And if that meant they would be happy together, then so be it.

It's not like she could stop them anyways.

So as she looked around her circle of friends, some missing like Mouth, Skillz, Bevin, and Rachel, she saw love. And she saw futures. She knew that they would keep in touch and that was all she could hope for. She couldn't say she was completely dreading leaving all of them because she ecstatic on where she was going next but she definitely wasn't joyous about leaving the four.

Her best friend Brooke Davis snapped Peyton out of her thoughts when she asked her a question.

"So P. Sawyer you never told us what college you were going to. Or even what state come to think of it!" Brooke exclaimed and Peyton noticed Brooke's hand linked in Lucas', both smiling wide.

"Yeah, well I guess I just wanted it to be a secret. I mean, you all will find out when I talk to you in a month. Were all still getting together right?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Of course." Haley said reassuringly.

"Great." Peyton replied and looked at the floor.

"Hey P. Sawyer can I talk to you for a second?" Brooke asked.

"Sure."

Brooke led them both to sit down on one of the airport waiting chairs.

"What's up Brooke?" Peyton asked and secretly crossed her fingers that Brooke wouldn't ask where she was going.

"Look Peyton, I know you're sad about leaving all of us. I mean Lucas and I are going to college together and so are Nathan and Haley. But that doesn't mean that were going to lose touch, okay?" Brooke told her.

Peyton nodded, grateful that she wasn't asking her where she was going.

"I know Brooke. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Peyton reassured Brooke so they could steer the conversation away.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded once again. "I'm positive, Brooke. But thanks for asking."

"Good. Because really your going to hear a lot from me. You won't be able to get rid of me with all the phone calls I'll be making to you everyday." Brooke said half joking half serious.

Peyton laughed. "I'm looking forward to it B. Davis."

Brooke smiled. "Let's get back."

Peyton nodded and they walked back to the group together.

Peyton was always grateful that she had Brooke as a friend. She knew that they both got a little lost over the years but now it seemed as if everything was right again. Her and Brooke were best friends again, all three of the girls were best friends, and the guys were still good buds.

Peyton's foot tapped nervously as she awaited her flight to be called. She wished she could fast forward time so she would be right where she wanted to be already.

"Our flight should be called soon." Haley announced to the group after their talking had died down a bit. Everyone knew this would be hard.

Brooke laughed. "Hales, you're only going three hours from here."

"I know but you know how Nathan is with directions."

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed with mock hurt. "I am very good with directions."

"Yeah when you're not the one driving." Haley joked.

Nathan pretended to be even more hurt.

"Its okay sweetie, it won't matter now. Were flying there." Haley said and gave Nathan a kiss on the lips.

Lucas and Brooke fake coughed. "Okay that's enough you two."

Nathan and Haley broke apart smiling. "Sorry."

"Jeez, you guys are just as cheesy as you were two years ago." Brooke said.

"I second that." Lucas said and nodded his head in agreement.

"Same here." Peyton said. She knew she had been zoned out for a bit during their conversations and she didn't want them to worry, so she decided that she should jump in now.

"But Brooke, you and Lucas are extremely cheesy too, you know." Peyton said after everyone started laughing.

"Oh we are not." Brooke said defensively.

"Uh, yeah, we kind of are babe. But I like it." Lucas said and kissed Brooke's temple while having his arms protectively around her waist.

Brooke laughed and kissed Lucas on the lips. Just then an announcer called out a flight.

"Well, that's us." Haley exclaimed. She went and hugged Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton.

"We'll talk to you soon." Nathan said to all of them. Then they disappeared down the walkway.

"Okay Peyton, were just waiting on you." Brooke said her voice filled with happiness and sadness all at once. Lucas nodded.

"You guys really don't have to." Peyton protested.

"But we were supposed to watch you fly off." Brooke whined. "Lucas and I aren't leaving until tomorrow."

"I know, I know but my flight is leaving soon and I know for a fact that you need to get back so you can pack. Brooke carries a lot."

"That is true." Lucas told Brooke and she punched him. "I am just so in love with you Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled at their playful fighting, and then pouted. "I guess you're right."

Peyton smiled. It was a bittersweet moment for her and she didn't know what to say or how to react. She hated when people left. But this time, she didn't feel like the world was ending.

Brooke walked over to Peyton and gave her a huge, long, sweet hug. Lucas followed right after her.

"We'll call." Brooke said.

"And then you call us when you're there." Lucas said.

"Will do." Peyton told them both.

They all shared one last smile before walking off. Peyton sighed with relief after she saw Lucas and Brooke turn the corner. Her flight was just called.

"The next flight 249 to Savannah, Georgia is now boarding." The intercom announced.

Just before Brooke left the airport she heard the announcement and then she knew. The same glowy face, the big smile, the not so sad about people leaving expression. She knew who Peyton was going to see.

Peyton smiled after hearing the call.

"Here goes everything." She whispered.

She walked and handed her ticket to the lady and boarded the plane.

On the whole plane ride she wondered what he would say when he saw her. What would she say? Sure, he knew she was coming but she was worried of the possibility that he changed his mind. She tried to relax and close her eyes, so when she would awake, she would be right where she wanted to be.

When she woke up and saw the familiar sites and faces, she smiled. She was finally here. She was finally where she knew she was supposed to be. No more drama, no more tears, no more worries. At least not alone, anyways. Now she would face them all with him.

She dreamed of this moment for the longest time. After her and Lucas broke up she searched deep into her heart to find out what was missing and what wasn't there. She couldn't for the longest time realize what had been there all along.

He was just what she needed. He didn't put up with her crap, he made her stronger, he made her feel safe, and most of all, he made her happy. So happy that she wanted to live forever.

_Flashback_

_Peyton crawled in her car and slammed her door__ shut__. She pounded her fists on the steering wheel and let out a frustrated cry. _

_Tears were now streaming down her pale face. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she find love? Would she ever find love? Why couldn't she know what __was missing from her own self? All she wanted was to be happy and fulfilled. Was that so much to ask?_

_She wiped away her tears furiously and cursed aloud. She was done. She was completely worn out and she was officially done. She couldn't take it anymore. No more searching, no more crying, no more hurting. She sat upward with confidence and started her car._

_The music came pouring out of her car and she didn't remember turning the radio on. _

_"What?" She wondered aloud until she could read the words and recognize the rhythm._

**_"It's always the same, constant change. But I'll come back to you someday" _**

_The words were like music to her ears. There it was. The answer to everything._

_She smiled and more tears fell from her eyes, but for the first time in a long time, they weren't sad._

_End of Flashback_

After that day she knew what she wanted and what she needed. So, she called him and got back in touch with him. They talked a lot and she could feel herself get better in everyway. She was nervous the day that she told him she was going to college down there. But after she said it he just supported her and told her he couldn't wait until she was there so they could spend everyday together.

Once she got off of the bus that she got on after her plane ride, she arrived at her destination. She took a deep breath and walked shakily up the steps.

She rang the doorbell and awaited the expression of his face, and hers. This was the first time she had seen him in months. She wondered if he had changed. She grew more and more excited as she heard the door creak open and there he stood, her knight in shining armor.

He looked at her with eager eyes and she smiled back, the sparkle finally in her eyes. She could have sworn that her heart grew by just being there, in front of him.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"Hey." He said breathlessly. She wondered if she really did take his breath away. She hoped so.

She couldn't take it anymore and she lunged at him, hugged him so tight that they both couldn't breathe. When they pulled away she was smiling. He laughed.

"I've missed you so much." She said.

"Not as much as I've missed you. Or that vanilla scent in you're hair." He admitted.

"I'm _in_ love with you, Jake. I've always been in love with you." Peyton confessed.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that." He said.

She grinned and he leaned down to her face. Her breath caught in her throat and for a minute she panicked. But then she looked into his big chocolate brown eyes and she knew that she would never feel out of place or alone again.

Their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. They moved rhythmically in a blissful twirl until Jake picked her up and carried her in his home like a newlywed couple would do on their wedding night.

Laughter could be heard by the both of them after Jake kicked his front door closed.

Lucas and Brooke were laughing and talking on their car ride home.

"You know, I kind of wish we could have seen Peyton take off so we would know where she was going." Lucas said.

Brooke nodded.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"Care to share them?" He urged.

"Not really." She said nonchalantly.

"Come on!" Lucas exclaimed and began to tickle her.

"Oh no! Lucas! Come on! Stop! No! You know I can't stand being tickled! Watch the rode!" Brooke chocked out. Lucas didn't stop.

"Fine! Fine!" Brooke exclaimed. Lucas stopped tickling her, awaiting her answer.

"All I can say is that she is definitely happy where she is."

Lucas nodded. "I'll get you later."

Brooke laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Looking forward to it."

Peyton awoke in a big, soft, comfy bed. She looked over and saw the other side empty. She got up, put a robe on and walked out of the room. She found him, sitting in a chair on the porch.

"I didn't want to wake you." He said as soon as he felt her presence.

"It's okay." She said and sat down on his lap.

"So, what does this feel like?" He asked, still reeling from the happiness he now felt that she was with him.

"Home." She replied and rested her head on his shoulder, now feeling full and excited for her new future and new love that she was about to experience.

* * *

Okay, so there it was! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please drop a review to tell me what you thought! 


End file.
